Shizuo Deies?
by Shizu-chan-ForIzaOnly
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have been dateing for a few months now and Shizuo got in the middle of Izayas war, long story short..you have to read to see if he lives or dies...he was grravly ill and might not survive..ShizuoxIzaya..its my verry first fan fic so be nice! and as always enjoy :) aiming for 100 views then ill post the next storie..one shot


**_Shizuo and Izaya have been dateing for a few months now and Shizuo got in the middle of Izayas war, long story short..you have to read to see if he lives or dies...he was grravly ill and might not survive..ShizuoxIzaya...its my verry first fan fic so be nice! and enjoy people :)_**

* * *

Shizuo was laying unconscious in the hospital bed as he had just got done with one of the wars Izaya had manipulated together.

"Sh-Shizu-chan," the informant walked in wide eyed as he viewed the unconscious male in the bed. He hadn't intended on Shizuo getting injured. he only wanted to wake Celty's head that he had had for a while now. He walked over to the males bed and sat down on the edge of it as he moved a hand and gently placed it on his cheek, a tear falling as he stroked the males face and watched him sleep. "Shizu-chan, wake up.."

Shizuo didn't do anything as Izaya had another tear fall and he leaned down and pressed his lips to the unconscious males.

Laying down, Izaya cuddled up to his lover and allowed the tears to fall as he knew that Shizuo didn't have much of a chance of surviving since he had liver failure and cancer and now this. "I'm sorry, babe..." He said as he closed his eyes and snaked his arms around the male, he fell asleep after crying for about ten minutes in the males chest.

Shizuo stirred and woke as he looked around, gripping his head where he had been hit with a tire iron as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Sh-Shizu-chan" izaya asked in a cute voice as he looked at the male.

"Izaya" he asked as he looked at the male who was still slightly blurred, he rubbed his eyes and looked at the male who tightened his grip on him and shizuo coughed as his eyes were yellow and he had a week look on his face.

"im soo sorry Shizuo i never meant for you to get hurt" he began to ramble as to how sorry he was for injuring the male he loves most in this messed up world.

"shut up..you didnt mean to so its okay" he said as he looked at the male with a weak but soft exprestion on. He turrned to the door as he watched Celty come in and walk over to the now awake male.

Izaya got off the bed as he heard the door open and looked at Celty, "he just woke up" he told the dullahon as he watched her walk over and look at Shizuo

[how do you feel] she showed him the pda and he shrugged "okay for someone whos going to die" he said with a dull exprestion and tried to sit up but was pushed down by Izaya "no you need rest" he said as he looked at the male on the bed and leaned back in the chair

Shizuo sighed and Celty froze with fear as she heard shizuo say he was going to die [what do you mean you're healthy..only a few cuts and bruises]

Shizuo shook his head and looked up at the ceilling "the one time he actually keeps a secret...i have cancer Celty and my liver is failing" he said as he looked up at her with his slightly yellow eyes

Celty moved her shoulders as if she was sighing [well theres a cure right..i mean theres always a cure]

"not this time Celty" he said as he looked over at izaya and moved a hand as he griped the males gently

Celty looked at her phone as it buzed in her hand, [i have a job and have to go now..i hope you get out of here soon Shizuo] she showed him the phone not knowing realy what to say at the moment. she got up and left after recieving a good bye from the two.

Shizuo started to shake as his eyes rolled back and Izaya ran to get the doctor. A few doctors came in in a rush and kept Izaya out of the room as they began to work on the male and tried to get him stable again. After about halph an hour the doctor walked over to Izaya and sighed "hes stable for now but we need to find him a new liver and fast" he said as he recieved a short nod and walked away.

Izaya walked over to the blondes room and walked in. Closeing the door behind him he sat down on the edge of the bed next to shizuo and fought back a few tears, "the doctor said you had a stroke" izaya said as he looked at the blonde on the bed

Shizuo blinked as he watched the male lay down next to himand he wrapped his arms around the raven haired informant. He held the male close and let a tear fall as he knew he probobly didnt have long.

Izaya knew that he was dieing and held his love in his arms "i love you Shizuo...soooo much"

"i love you too Izaya dont forget that okay" he said as he kissed the top of the males head

It was almost midnight and Izaya yawned "i think we should get some rest" he said and recieved a short nod from shizuo. Laying his head on the males chest he closed his eyes "good night Shizu-chan" he said but didnt get a reply. He listened for the males heart beet..there was nothing..he got up and frantically pressed the cll button, placing the males pulse reader back on his finger he listened to the flat line sound and held back a tear as the doctores made him leave.

A little while latter the doctors walked out and one of them up to Izaya. "we're so sorry..." Izaya didn't hear the rest as he rushed over to the room were the covered body was and Izaya felt the tears flow down his cheeks. the nurses and everyone gave the male a minute with the deceased.

...

Afew days later the funneral was held and Izaya walked up to the front of the room when it was his turn to speek "Shiz-chan was an amaizing boy-friend and i love and miss him with all my heart..even though he's not here i will never forget all of the good memories we had togeather and he will hold that spot in my heart" he let a tear fall as he set a hand on his stomach. "i cant wait to share what an amaizing person he was with his son Riku and daughter Kohaku" he said as he looked down at the cascut with the body of his lover, he placed a hand on the cascut and let out a shaky breath "i love you Shizuo"

* * *

**_I hope you guys enjoyed..this was my verry first fan fic and it took me a while to wright..rate and review please be honest..and i will post more later..if you have any suggestions for the next one i'm willing to wright just about anything _**


End file.
